The Comic
by domina tempore
Summary: Who knew that a comic book could keep even Ronon entertained?


_Author's Note: This story was inspired by my brother; and while I don't own the Stargate bits of it, the "_**Fanatical Five**_" is owned by us, one of my sisters, and our two friends; we are the "_**Fanatical Five**_" (it's better you don't ask, haha)._

**Dedicated to:** _Captain Ophelia Orange, Lieutenant Lulu Lemons, Sergeant Peter Jalapeno Pepper, and Private Brawl; you four are my perfect superhero team :)._

Sheppard heard his door chime, but he didn't look up from his book as he called for whoever it was to come in. Only when Ronon's huge shadow fell over him did he take his eyes away from the pages.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"You wanna spar?" Ronon asked. "I'm supposed to meet Teyla in about an hour for a rematch, but I figured I can warm up on you first."

John laughed. "As glad as I am that I'm a step up from punching-bag now, I value my continued life and health. Besides, I just got the new issue..."

Ronon tilted his head to read the cover of the book- more like a magazine- that Sheppard held. "The "_Fanatical Five_"?" he read skeptically. "What the heck...?"

"It's a comic book!" John defended. "A classic! Well, it would be if it was old; but it's still good!"

"What's the point?"

"Well, there's this group of five super-heroes-Major Mango, Lt. Lemon, Captain Orange, Srgt. Pepper, and Private Brawl- and they're trying to defend the world, in particular this guy named Mr. Sitin Sun who is always targeted, from the evil organization K.E.L.P.. And all of them have special powers..."

Ronon sighed long-sufferingly. "Just let me read it for myself," he grunted. "You're not making sense."

John closed the comic book and handed it over. "Sure, I was done anyways. Just don't lose it or "accidentally" drop it off of any balconies..."

"Whatever," Ronon took the book back to his room, deciding to read for the next hour until it was time for him to meet Teyla. It beat anything _else _that Sheppard might have suggested that they do. Like golf.

ovo

Ronon heard a gentle knock on his door, and called roughly to whoever it was to go away. But the door slid opened, and he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see Teyla, a half-annoyed smirk on her face.

"Oh, Teyla, hi," he closed the comic book. "Sorry about that." She nodded, still smirking. "What's up?"

"You were supposed to meet me in the gym..."

"Yeah, I was just about to go..."

"Two hours ago."

He groaned, smacking his hand into his forehead. "Teyla, I am so sorry..."

"What were you doing that kept you?"

"Well... I was... uh... reading this..." sheepishly, he handed over the comic book.

Teyla scanned the vibrant cover and bright red lettering with a critical eye. "The "_Fanatical Five"_?" she read out loud.

"It's actually not as dumb as it sounds; you see, there's this group of super-heroes..."

"Oh, I do not doubt that there is something of interest here," she said, flipping through the pages. "There must be for you to become so enamored." He blushed. "Where did you get this?"

"Sheppard was reading it; but he was explaining it badly, so I took it."

"I see..." That faintly amused grin still hadn't left her face. "I believe that I should take it for now. I would like to see what it was that drew you."

"Okay," he was smiling now. "But you won't be be to put it down..."

Teyla had her doubts about that, but she didn't tell him. It didn't hurt to hedge your bets.

ovo

Teyla reclined back against her pillows and opened the comic book, curious what kind of volume could interest Ronon so much, for so long.

The firat few pages seemed to be the back-story, of how the "_Fanatical Five_" had met. She had to admit that it was an entertaining story, as far as John's comic books went. She was just settling in to the _actual_ story when she heard a knock at her door. Sighing, she laid the book aside and got up to answer the door.

It was McKay

"Hello, Rodney," she said warmly.

"Hi Teyla," she ushered him in, and he stood awkwardly just inside. Teyla guessed that he was either uncomfortable with his errand or being in her room. Or perhaps both.

"Is there something that I can do for you?" she asked after a moment.

Rodney blinked, then seemed to remember that he had come for a purpose. "Yeah, um... well, it's Elizabeth's birthday in a few days, and I want to give her something really nice. I was wondering if you could have your people make a necklace or something and - what is that?" She followed his pointing finger to the "_Fanatical Five_" comic book, forgotten on her bed. "That's mine! Where did you get it?"

"I believe that Colonel Sheppard lent it to Ronon this afternoon..."

"This afternoon? Oh, I'm gonna kill him -!" he snatched the book off the bed. "I'm sorry, I'll let you finish it tomorrow, after I'm done. I have some back issues too, if you want..." she smiled.

"It's alright, Rodney. I am in no rush."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me..." he stalked out of the room and headed in the direction of Sheppard's quarters.

ovo

Sheppard was just kicking back with a golf magazine, starting to relax, when the door to his room opened and Rodney stormed in, waving a colorful, glossy magazine.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, and Sheppard realized that he was holding the comic book.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he drawled carelessly.

"You took my "_Fanatical Five_" comic! Don't lie, Teyla said that Ronon got it from you!" John's heart sank. Of course, Teyla _would _be the one to end up with it, and innocently tell the truth, not knowing what he had gone through to get that book out of Rodney's quarters.

"I want an explanation," Rodney said, crossing his arms. "_Now!_"

"Well, it's like this..."

Fin.

_A/N: I realize that I could have done more with the ending, but I kind of like it the way that it is :) I hope you enjoyed; now please review! lol_


End file.
